


Do you think you can teach me that?..

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	1. Chapter 1

It looked illegal, so, naturally, Philip’s first instinct was to get a closer look. He moved towards the curly haired stranger and watched as he spray painted the side of the building. He stayed quiet for maybe a minute before his curiosity got the best of him.

“Can’t you get arrested for that?”

The stranger turned quickly only to relax the second that he saw that it was just a kid. “Oh, hey. Why are you sneaking around like that?”

Philip shrugged. “I saw you painting and I wanted to see what was up.”

“Fair enough. And, for your information, this is perfectly legal. I’m getting paid by the owner to make this. It’s kind of like an ad for the store.”

Well, now painting all of those animals on the side of a pet shop made a lot more sense. “Then why’d you freak out so badly when you heard me?”

He sighed. “You know how it is… A guy that looks like me spray painting the side of the building?.. I have a family…”

Philip frowned. He knew that the other had a fair point and it sucked. “Well… Alright. Do you mind if I stick around? I just got off of my shift at Starbucks and my pops won’t be here for a bit. It’s better than wandering around.”

“Yeah, of course. Just keep your distance and watch the fumes. Here.” The man kneeled down and grabbed a bandana from his bag, offering it to Philip. “Breathe through that.”

Philip raised an eyebrow at the other and took a step back. “I’m not stupid. No.”

John looked at him curiously for a minute before it clicked in his mind. “Oh, no, it’s for the paint fumes. Look.” He put the bandana to his face and took a deep breath, then looked back at the younger boy. “See?”

“Right.. Sorry.” Philip took the bandana and held it over his face as the other got back to painting.

“The name’s John Laurens, by the way.” He told him as he started painting another little animal.

“John… Laurens?.. As in son of the senator, Henry Laurens?”

John tutted. “Yeah, the ‘Laurens’ Curse’. I’m not anything like him. He kicked me out the second he found out I didn’t fit into his perfect family portrait.”

Philip’s eyes went wide. “So.. Do you do this for a living?”

John stopped painting and shook his head with a small laugh. “No, I’m sorry. I realize it might’ve sounded that was.” He chuckled and got back to painting. “No, I moved in with a friend during high school and did this for some extra cash, then I went to college. I’m an art teacher at the high school not too far from here and I do this on the side.”

“Really?..” Philip looked up at the painting. Every last detail was almost perfect and he wasn’t even done yet. It looked like all of the animals were going to jump off of the wall any minute.. And this was only his side gig? “You could definitely do this at a way bigger scale for a living. You’re really good.”

John chuckled. “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

“If you know it, then what are you doing being an art teacher? Don’t you ever get tired of dealing with kids who just want an easy A?”

“Well… Yeah, but it’s a lot more than that and it’s definitely more than the pay. When I was a kid, I always drew and paint to relieve stress or just to feel and be happy, but my school didn’t have an art program. This is literally all I had growing up to support me. So I’m trying to give that to other kids, a release and a support system that I never had.”

Philip nodded in understanding. “Where did you say you taught?..”

“King High.”

He smiled widely. “I’m so taking your class this year.”

John couldn’t help but smile from behind his bandana. “Thanks, that really means a lot.”

“Yeah, of course. You seem like a really cool teacher. I’m more of a writer, but this is awesome.” And it didn’t hurt that the guy was pretty attractive, not that Philip would ever admit it out loud.

“Thanks. Why don’t you give it a try?” He smiled and gave him his spray can.

“Wait.. Me? Try to paint something like /that/?” He pointed at himself, then at the wall, wondering if John had lost his mind.

“Yeah. Just give it a try. I can always paint over it if I have to.”

Philip nodded slowly, then turned to the painting. The can he was given was brown, so he tried painting the shape of a dog. It didn’t come out half bad, but the cartoonish style was nothing like John’s more realistic one.

“Hey, that looks pretty good.”

“It looks nothing like yours…”

“Well, that’s the thing about art. There’s no right or wrong way. Your way just isn’t my way and there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re a pretty good artist for someone who’s never picked up a spray can.”

Philip nodded slowly, then picked up a can of black paint to continue, the nose on his dog coming out way too blotchy. “See? I just ruined it…”

John shook his head. “No, spray cans are harder to work with. We can fix it.”

“We?..” Philip was tempted to put down the can and walk away, but something just wouldn’t let him. “Do you think you can teach me that?” he asked, nodding towards the rest of the detailed work.

John nodded without a doubt in his mind. “Of course. If you can, you should come back and we can keep doing this.”

“I would love that.” Philip smiled, before being distracted by someone grabbing him and pulling him away from the wall.

“Philip, what are you doing?”

He shrugged the hands from his shoulders and waved it off, trying to ease his father’s nerves. “Chill, pops. It’s legit, I promise.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s an ad for the store. You can ask the shop owner. If you want.”

Philip’s father nodded and looked at the can in his son’s hand. “And this?”

“He was just teaching me. I asked. He’s an art teacher and really cool.”

John nodded and pulled out his badge from his jacket. “Yeah, I work at King High. Sorry for worrying you like that.”

“Right.. It’s alright. Come on, Pip. It’s time to go home.” He definitely seemed more relaxed, but Philip highly doubted he actually trusted John too much. So, he just followed him without a word, waving to John as they left. Even if his art had been illegal, Philip new that he definitely made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day after work, Philip went to see his friend, though he usually stayed with a pencil and some paper as opposed to the spray paint on the wall. They both agreed that it was too advanced for him. He saw him everyday for two weeks… Before he just disappeared.

Philip was crushed… He really liked hanging out with John, but he supposed he couldn’t have expected to hang out with him forever. He was only a bit younger than his father. It couldn’t be too long until he saw him again, right?.. After all, school was starting soon! Philip’s excitement returned at the realization and he, unlike most kids, was eager to go to school a few Mondays later.

According to his schedule, he did in fact have art fourth period.. But not with John… He frowned deeply and went to all of his classes. He didn’t even get to see his friend in the hallways… The next day was just like the one before, except.. He was getting a schedule change? What for? He shrugged it off and went to all of his classes, only one being different… Fourth period.

He walked into his class and sat down with a few of his friends, Georges and Theodosia, who immediately noticed his expression.

“What’s with the long face?” Theodosia asked.

“Yeah, cheer up. This teacher is really cool.”

Philip shook his head. “I’ll be alright. It’s stupid, really..”

His friends were about to keep asking him about what he meant, only to be interrupted by their teacher showing up late. “Sorry I’m late, guys. I just got a bit caught up.” He didn’t want to admit that he was being hassled because someone thought he was a student with a fake teacher’s ID, but that would explain why his was snapped in half and taped together. “Anyways, where did I leave off yesterday?” He looked out over the group, smiling  a bit wider when his eyes landed on a certain curly haired kid, who was gawking at him.

Theodosia raised her hand to answer. “You were talking about our passions.”

“Right! Let’s continue from there. Art is mine, obviously. We’re going to talk about how nobody can take your passions away from you and, like yesterday, I’ll start us off. Philip, would you mind standing up?”

Philip’s face became beet red as he stood up.   
“This happens to be the same kid that thought I was tagging a building.” The class snickered quietly, as if they wouldn’t have easily made the same mistake. John shook his head. “No, don’t laugh. It happens. And I do have a point besides embarrassing the poor kid.” He smiled. “I kept painting after I let him know what as up and I was really doing and he actually ended up helping me. Not a bad artist. Other people were not so forgiving.” Philip sat back down. “They called me a hoodrat, wannabe, deadbeat, but I ignored them all. Do you guys know why?”

This time, it was Georges who raised his hand and answered. “Because art is your passion?”

“Yep! And I know all of those people are wrong. I know who I am and what they say does not define me. Who here has been made fun of or given strange or disgusted looks because you like what you like or who you like?”

Along with John, a majority of the class raised their hands, the last few joining them once they realized that it was okay to be honest about it.

“And keep your hand raised if you let it bug you at some point.”

Only a few hands went down, John’s not included.

“And keep your hand raised if listening and changing yourself made you happy.”

Everyone’s hand went down.

“Exactly! Do you guys see the point I’m making?”

Philip hesitantly raised his hand and answered. “Uh.. If we let other people define us, we won’t be happy. Because we’re meant to be how we are, not how anyone else says we should be..”

“That is perfect!”

Philip couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

John smiled widely and climbed onto the tables, walking around and hopping from tabletop to tabletop as he continued speaking. “Right! If you have a passion, you need to go for it! Don’t let anyone else stop you. My father is a conservative who wanted me to be a lawyer. I’m gay, poly romantic, and an art teacher and I’m the happiest I’ve been since, like, ever! I would not be this way if I had listened to him.” He paused for a second and his voice dropped a bit, some of the excitement gone and replaced with a serious tone. “I’m not saying it was easy. I have been stuffed into lockers, beaten to a pulp, pepper sprayed, called names, whatever, just for being this way. Being gay and having two boyfriends… It’s not easy for me.”

“Then why do you do it?..”

“Because, at the end of the day, bruises go away, pain and scars fade away, But who I am, that’s here to stay. And, dammit, I’m happy being who I am and I don’t care who isn’t.” He jumped off of the tables. “And I guarantee you guys that you will be so much happier if you embrace yourselves and, by extension, embrace your passions. In this world, it sucks, but there are two choices. You can choose the easy road or you can be happy. Money is temporary. Money does not buy happiness. Take it from me. When I was your age, I had everything a kid could want- the newest cell phones, the coolest clothes, every game system I could imagine. But nothing felt better than when I gave it all up and hung up a gay pride flag in my own apartment, believe it or not.”

The whole class was silent by then, listening intently to everything John had to say.

He smiled. “So, in summary, don’t be afraid to be you. Chase your passions. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They didn’t even realize how much time had played until John said that, the bell ringing seconds after. The class flooded out and moved to their next class.

Philip had a passion, all right. It’s name was a stupid childhood crush.

And he was sure as hell not about to chase that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
